Cut-Out
Cut-Out is Box Productions' Streaming Service. There's a reason why our catch-phrase is "screw logic". You may ask, how much storage is this- 1 MB don't ask how The service is one of the biggest streaming services in the world, and competes against Current and Piece. Prices FREE PREVIEW - Some certain episodes of some certain shows are free. Same with music. (Shows in bold have some free episodes) Standard (Box Productions Cartoons and all movies) - $3.99 a month Standard No ads (Box Productions Cartoons and all movies) - $4.99 a month Cartoons (all other shows) - $4.99 a month Cartoons Plus (all others shows) - $5.99 a month (no ads) Standard Plus (All Cartoons and all movies) - $6.99 a month All Music (Can Choose to get them Seperate) - $4.99 a month Games - Usually $10-60 each (Depending on the game) You can buy multiple packages to fit your style. Shows Box Productions * [[SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants|'SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants']] * [[Hoopla's Fantastic Beach|'Hoopla's Fantastic Beach']] * Hoopla With Pluto * SpongeBrain * [[Zero Plot Whatsoever|'Zero Plot Whatsoever']] * Mrs. Puff and Travis' Boating School * Spin-Off Kings * Spin Off Losers Season 1 * [[SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon (Fanon Series)|'SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon (Fanon Series)']] * SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) * Boommates * All the Old Man Jenkins (working title) * SBFW Quest Box ProTWOions * CS's Random but Requested SpongeBob Episodes * [[A Z Rated Show|'A Z Rated Show']] * The Sequel (or prequel) Show * SpongeBob SquarePants But it's something different every episode Box Junior * Squiddie's School * SBFW Babies * TEAM KRABBYZOOMI Cut-Out™ Originals * Welcome to the Salty Spittoon. * CatBob FurryPants * ParodyParodyParodySponge * [[Meow!|'Meow!']] (Reboot) Acquired Shows * Bikini Bottom: The TV Show * [[Roommates|'Roommates']] * My Leg! (spin-off) * SBFW Campsite * Off the Grid * Pampers: The Series * SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob SquarePants Go! * The Life of Gary the Snail * SpongeBob: To the Max * [[Patrick Jr. and Pals|'Patrick Jr. and Pals']] * The Bikini Bottom Police Department * [[Life in Bikini Bottom|'Life in Bikini Bottom']] * Social Justice Sponge * Patrick Starfish * Pacific's Police Force * Trial and Error * SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki Minti Originals * LegoBob and Friends * Lost in Kelp Forest * SpongeBob's Universe Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Fairly Odd Parents * Rugrats * Ren and Stimpy * Hey Arnold! * The Loud House * TMNT (All Series’) * Invader Zim * Rocko’s Modern Life * Ahh! Real Monsters * CatDog * Jimmy Newtron * Harvey Beaks * Danny Phantom '' * ''Angry Beavers * Welcome to the Wayne * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Pinky Malinky * Doug * KaBlam! * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Wild Thornberries * Rocket Power * As Told by Ginger * Action League Now! * ChalkZone * My Life as A Teenage Robot * Avatar: the Last Airbender * All Grown Up! * Catscratch * The Xs * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Wayside * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B * Making Fiends * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * The Penguins of Madagascar * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Planet Sheen * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * Robot and Monster * Monsters vs Aliens * Sanjay and Craig * Rabbids Invasion * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Bunsen is a Beast * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * Kappa Mikey '' * ''Three Delivery * Random! Cartoons '' * ''NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core '' * ''Voltron Force '' * ''Monsuno '' * ''Wild Grinders '' * ''Out of Control '' * ''Don't Just Sit There '' * ''Roundhouse '' * ''Weinerville '' * ''All That '' * ''The Amanda Show '' * ''The Nick Cannon Show '' * ''Shorts in a Bunch '' * ''Hey Dude '' * ''Salute Your Shorts '' * ''Clarissa Explains It All '' * ''Welcome Freshmen '' * ''The Adventures of Pete & Pete '' * ''My Brother and Me '' * ''Kenan & Kel '' * ''Cousin Skeeter '' * ''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd '' * ''Noah Knows Best '' * ''The Brothers Garcia '' * ''Between the Lions '' * ''Dora the Explorer * Taina '' * ''Romeo! '' * ''Drake & Josh '' * ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide '' * ''Unfabulous '' * ''Zoey 101 '' * ''Naturally, Sadie '' * ''Mr. Meaty '' * ''Just Jordan '' * ''The Naked Brothers Band '' * ''iCarly '' * ''True Jackson, VP '' * ''Big Time Rush '' * ''Victorious '' * ''Team Umizoomi '' * ''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures '' * ''Supah Ninjas '' * ''Life with Boys '' * ''Bubble Guppies '' * ''How to Rock '' * ''Marvin Marvin '' * ''Wendell & Vinnie '' * ''Sam & Cat '' * ''Haunted Hathaways '' * ''The Thundermans '' * ''Every Witch Way '' * ''Henry Danger '' * ''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn '' * ''Bella and The Bulldogs '' * ''Talia in the Kitchen '' * ''Game Shakers '' * ''WITS Academy '' * ''Double Dare '' * ''Finders Keepers '' * ''Think Fast '' * ''Make the Grade '' * ''Wild and Crazy Kids '' * ''Get the Picture '' * ''What Would You Do? '' * ''Nick Arcade '' * ''Nickelodeon GUTS * Legends of the Hidden Temple '' * ''Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge '' * ''Figure It Out '' * ''You're On! '' * ''Nickelodeon Robot Wars '' * ''My Family's Got Guts '' * ''BrainSurge '' * ''Webheads '' * ''Fifteen '' * ''Are You Afraid of the Dark? '' * ''The Secret World of Alex Mack '' * ''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo '' * ''The Journey of Allen Strange '' * ''Animorphs '' * ''Caitlin's Way '' * ''House of Anubis '' * ''Space Cases '' * ''Just for Kicks '' * ''H2O: Just Add Water '' * ''Dance on Sunset '' * ''The Troop '' * ''Power Rangers Samurai '' * ''Fred: The Show '' * ''Power Rangers Megaforce '' * ''AwesomenessTV Cartoon Network * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * We Bare Bears * Unikitty * Samurai Jack (Full Show) * Adventure Time * Gumball * OK KO * Ben 10 * Ed, Edd, and Eddy * The Powerpuff Girls * Chowder * Clarence * Steven Universe * Courage * Regular Show * Dexter’s Laboratory * Johnny Test * Johnny Bravo * FlapJack * Camp Lazlo More coming Soon! Disney * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls * DuckTales (reboot) * Milo Murphy's Law * Big City Greens * Bunk'd * Bizaardvark * Andi Mack * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Raven's Home * Wander Over Yonder * Special Agent Oso * Jungle Junction * Little Einsteins * Bear in the Big Blue House * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * * Boomerang * Other * The Simpsons * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * YouTube Originals * Futurama More Coming Soon! Music ??? Games ??? Movies * SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie * Spongebob SquarePants Go! To The Movies * The FD Case * The SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants Movie * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie XXX: Hoopla's Journey * The Roommates Movie! * Zero Plot Whatsoever: The Movie * SpongeBob Star Wars 2 * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3 * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Minions * The Emoji Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water * Jaws * IT (2017) * Deadpool * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Inside Out * The Passion of the Christ * Ted * 22 Jump Street * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Frozen * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * The Iron Giant * Chicken Run * The Dish * Catch Me if You Can * Winged Migration * Sweet Sixteen * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * Osama * Lost in Translation * The Incredibles * The Incredibles 2 * Ratatouille * The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters * Wall-E * Up * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Harry Potter (full movie series) * The Muppets * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Zootopia * Kubo and the Two Strings * Moana * Paddington * Paddington 2 * Leave No Trace * Eighth Grade * Slender Man * The "Fold Point™" System While Watching, over time your Fold Point meter will level up. When you level up, you get Fold Points. You can use them for cosmetic layouts, themes, menu songs, sales, watch things before they release, and more. You can also buy points for $1.00, but it is not needed. You get 30 Fold Points each time. You can also earn points by using Minti. Themes 70 Fold Points Layouts 50 Fold Points Songs 30 Fold Points Sales Depends on the price of the thing you want to buy. Minti App Basically an app that has special features to use on Cut-Out and by itself. If you already owned Minti, you would transferred to Cut-Out for free, but only have access to the Minti shows. You could still buy other packages. (Note: You can not by Minti anymore, but as a special theme and layout, you can have the same theme and layout Minti had by using Fold Points on it.) To see details, click here. Update History * 0.0: Still in beta, release coming soon. * 0.1: Cut-Out merges with Minti * 0.2: The Fold Point system is introduced, along with the new Minti. Also new movies added * 0.3: More programming is made to Minti Category:2018 Category:Streaming Services Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge